Warforged
The warforged were built to fight in the multiple wars between the strongest kingdoms. While the first warforged were mindless automatons, the most wealthy kingdoms devoted vast resources to improving these steel soldiers. An unexpected breakthrough produced sapient soldiers, giving rise to what some have only grudgingly accepted as a new species. Warforged are made from wood and metal, but they can feel pain and emotion. Built as weapons, they must now find a purpose beyond war. A warforged can be a steadfast ally, a cold-hearted killer, or a visionary in search of meaning. Living Steel and Stone Warforged are formed from a blend of organic and inorganic materials. Root-like cords infused with alchemical fluids serve as their muscles, wrapped around a framework of steel, darkwood, or stone. Armored plates form a protective outer shell and reinforce joints. Warforged share a common facial design, with a hinged jaw and crystal eyes embedded beneath a reinforced brow ridge. Beyond these common elements of warforged design, the precise materials and build of a warforged vary based on the purpose for which it was designed. Although they were manufactured, warforged are living humanoids. Resting, healing magic, and the Medicine skill all provide the same benefits to warforged that they do to other humanoids. Warforged Personality The warforged were built to serve and to fight. For most of their existence, warforged had a clearly defined function and were encouraged to focus purely on that role. The treaty which ended war also gave them freedom, but many still struggle both to find a place in the post-war world and to relate to the creatures who created them. The typical warforged shows little emotion. Many warforged embrace a concrete purpose-such as protecting allies, completing a contract, or exploring a land-and embrace this task as they once did war. However, there are warforged who delight in exploring their feelings, their freedom, and their relationships with others. Most warforged have no interest in religion, but some embrace faith and mysticism, seeking higher purpose and deeper meaning. The typical warforged has a sexless body shape. Some warforged ignore the concept of gender entirely, while others adopt a gender identity. The more a warforged develops its individuality, the more likely it is to modify its body, seeking out an artificer to customize the look of its face, limbs, and plating. Quirks Warforged often display an odd personality trait or two, given how new they are to the world. The Warforged Quirks table contains example quirks. Warforged Names Most warforged were assigned numerical designations for use in military service. Many of them adopted nicknames, often given to them by their comrades. As independent individuals, some have chosen new names as a way to express their path in life. A few take on human names, often the name of a fallen friend or mentor. Warforged Names: Anchor, Banner, Bastion, Blade, Blue, Bow, Cart, Church, Crunch, Crystal, Dagger, Dent, Five, Glaive, Hammer, Iron, Lucky, Mace, Oak, Onyx, Pants, Pierce, Red, Rod, Rusty, Scout, Seven, Shield, Slash, Smith, Spike, Temple, Vault, Wall Racial Traits Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. Age. A typical warforged is between two and thirty years old. The maximum lifespan of the warforged remains a mystery; so far, warforged have shown no signs of deterioration due to age. Alignment. Most warforged take comfort in order and discipline, tending toward law and neutrality, but some have absorbed the morality—or lack thereof—of the beings they served with. Size. Your size is Medium. Most warforged stand between 5 and 6½ feet tall. Your build is affected by your subrace. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Constructed. '''Being built of stone, steel, and wood, you count as a construct for all spells and abilities that affect constructs. '''Warforged Resilience. You were created to have remarkable fortitude, represented by the following benefits: * You have advantage on saving throws against being poisoned, and you have resistance to poison damage. * You are immune to disease. * You don’t need to eat, drink, or breathe. * You don’t need to sleep and don’t suffer the effects of exhaustion due to lack of rest, and magic can’t put you to sleep. Sentry’s Rest. When you take a long rest, you must spend at least six hours of it in an inactive, motionless state, rather than sleeping. In this state, you appear inert, but it doesn’t render you unconscious, and you can see and hear as normal. Integrated Protection. Your body has built-in protective layers, which determine your Armor Class. You gain no benefit from wearing armor, but if you are using a shield, you apply its bonus as normal. You can alter your body to enter different defensive modes; each time you finish a long rest, choose one mode to adopt from the Integrated Protection table, provided you meet the mode’s prerequisite. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common. Subrace. As a warforged, your body was designed for a specific purpose. Choose one of these subraces: envoy, juggernaut, starforged, or skirmisher. Envoy As an envoy, you were designed with a certain specialized function in mind. You might be an assassin, a healer, or an entertainer, to name a few possibilities. Envoys are the rarest of the warforged subraces, and yours could be a unique design. Ability Score Increase. Two different ability scores of your choice increase by 1. Specialized Design. You gain one skill proficiency of your choice, one tool proficiency of your choice, and fluency in one language of your choice. Integrated Tool. Choose one tool you’re proficient with. This tool is integrated into your body, and you double your proficiency bonus for any ability checks you make with it. You must have your hands free to use this integrated tool. Juggernaut You are an imposing war machine built for close combat and raw might. You tower over your comrades; juggernaut warforged stand between 6 and 7 feet in height and can weigh up to 450 pounds. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2. Iron Fists. When you make an unarmed strike, you can deal 1d6 + your Strength modifier bludgeoning damage instead of the normal damage. Powerful Build. You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. Starforged Constructs created from the parts of meteorites or comets, some of these mindless automatons develop sentience after a single catalyzing thought. This thought ruminates within the starforged as it continues its designated function, but slowly grows into more and more thoughts, until flowering into sentience and a concept of self. Though this process varies between starforged, each one's first thought remains universally the single thing that it dedicates its life to unraveling. After achieving sentience, starforged mature at the same age as sapiens. They live until their core runs out of energy, a process that can take up to 700 years. Due to a warforged being born naturally and not made, there are not true warforgedes and are known as an entirely different race. They however do have features similar enough to the normal warforged that they could be considered a subrace. Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1, and one ability score of your choice increases by 1. Starforged Resilience. You have resistance to cold damage. Luminous Core. Your core can shine brightly. You know the light cantrip, and Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for it. Natural Armor. Your body is composed of ice, stone, and strands of starlight. When you aren't wearing armor, your AC is 13 + your Dexterity modifier. You can use your natural armor to determine your AC if the armor you wear would leave you with a lower AC. A shield's benefits apply as normal while you use your natural armor. Non Integratable. Your non mechanical body does not allow for integrated protection or component installation. You do not gain any benefit from choosing a mode or using non starforged components. Extra Language. You can speak, read, and write one extra language of your choice. Skirmisher You were built to scout the edges of battle and outmaneuver your enemies. You are lean and designed for speed, appearing a few inches shorter and thinner than a regular warforged. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2. Swift. Your walking speed is increased by 5 feet. Light Step. So long as you are not encumbered, your steps always make no sound, regardless of the surface you are moving across